Feather Shine Precure
Feather Shine Precure 'is SingMeloetta's 3rd PreCure series. The main motif of the series is birds. Story The Feather Kingdom is being attacked by an evil dark force called Altonia, which makes people give up their dreams and fall into despair. Using the power of the Dream Feathers, Queen Aria is able to stave off the darkness for a while, though not without the Feathers losing their power and falling to Earth. In order to collect the Dream Feathers before they fall into the wrong hands, Queen Aria sends a little yellow bird named Chi, down to Earth. Momoka Takai is an ordinary girl in her second year of middle school at Hanezora Middle School, who is riding her bike home from school one day when she decides to rest under a tree. By the time she wakes up, she finds a mysterious feather tickling her nose and an extremely worried bird that begs her to transform into the legendary warrior Cure Flamingo! Episode List Characters Pretty Cure [[Momoka Takai|'Momoka Takai]]/Cure Flamingo: A rather clumsy girl, she isn’t sure what her dream is yet, though she is known to enjoy dancing, and wants to imagine herself becoming a “party girl” in the future. Her theme color is pink. On busy days, she works with her parents in their family owned restaurant, The Bird of Paradise. (VA: Naomi Ōzora) Aya Iroda/'Cure Peacock: An outgoing and fashion forward young girl, who dreams of designing her own fashion brand one day. Though she can appear to be a show off with her head in the clouds, she just wants to share her talents with the world and is always willing to give advice. (VA: Minami Takahashi) [[Kotone Asaki|'Kotone Asaki]]/Cure Canary: A shy, gentle, and sheltered girl who is always fearful of oncoming danger, due to sustaining trauma from a life-threatening illness. Despite her weak body, she dreams of one day overcoming her illness to become an idol singer. Her theme color is yellow and she has power over music. (VA: Saori Gotou) Yurika Kuroha/Cure Raven: A mysterious girl who not much is known about. Rumored to be the “Ghost of Hanezora Middle School”, she’s actually just really shy with an interest in a traditionally Gothic style. She dreams of becoming a horror author when she grows up, and idolizes Edgar Allen Poe. (VA: Yuina Yamada) Odette Shiratori/Cure Swan: A French-Japanese girl who dreams of becoming a famous ballerina. She’s rather strict on herself and can be cold and uptight towards people who don’t know her very well. Her theme color is white. (VA: Ai Kayano) Villains (Altonia) [[Negia|'Negia']]-A queenly-looking woman, she was once an apprentice of the former queen of the Feather Kingdom, and worked under them until she turned against the monarchy when Queen Aria was given the crown. She is the leader of Altonia. [[Struthio|'Struthio']]--A tall and laidback man, he tends to not let the Pretty Cure get to his head, but he is very cowardly when it comes to his commander, Negia. He is Murin’s twin. Wicchi--A small girl with a “tropical theme”, she had a dream to become an idol, but gave up on that dream and turned to darkness when she was rejected for being “too average.” In her human form, her name is Wakana Chiba. She is the second one to reform. Murin--A tall man with an Australian accent, and Struthio’s twin. He is kind of cowardly, and he’ll do whatever Frostarch tells him to, though not afraid to stand up to the Pretty Cure if the situation calls for it. [[Tealin|'Tealin']]--A girl with a nautical motif who loves the water. The only reason she became a member of Altonia was because her best friend, Wicchi, had done so too. She is also Wicchi’s idol partner in human form, where she goes by the name Aoi Mizuno. She is the first to reform. Kapo--A rather outgoing and colorful man, he likes to spend his time experimenting with new ways to torment the Pretty Cure. Kurokumo- The monsters of the series, summoned by Altonia to cause havoc and spread despair. Category:Series